Behind Pretty Eyes
by jordan parrish
Summary: The only thing Josephine McCall wanted was to finish her freshman year at Beacon Hills High School without anymore interference from supernatural drama. Then she meets Liam Dunbar, the new transfer student with the bad boy reputation and a dangerously hot temper that only intensifies after Scott bites him. Joey knows the risk, but she's addicted to the boy with the pretty eyes.
1. The New Kid

chapter one:  
_the new kid_

* * *

I had always harbored this odd feeling that there was something strange about the small Californian town of Beacon Hills.

I was only in the fourth grade when my family had moved here, but I had felt it; a foreign prickling on my skin and a chill that's never quite left me. It was like an aura that encased the town and hung in the atmosphere.

Unexplained fires, unsolved murders, mysterious disappearances – all kinds of weird phenomena that no one could seem to make sense of.

Four years later, when I was in the eighth grade, my brother's behavior started to change. The awkward, antisocial sophomore I once knew had done a complete three-sixty and transformed into a whole new person. Scott became the lacrosse team captain, began spending time with the town outcast, Derek Hale, was frequently absent from school, and rarely returned home most nights. It was nearing the end of the school year when Scott – against Derek's better judgment – finally told me the truth.

The town bookstore was only a few blocks from our house, and I had been walking back from it one night when this scaly blue, human-sized lizard dropped down onto the sidewalk, blocking my path. I backed away slowly as its eyes glowed in the darkness, but screamed when the tail wrapped around my ankle and pulled me to the ground.

Then Derek and Scott were there, fighting it off with their own set of glowing eyes and a pair of claws. Once it had disappeared into a sewer drain, Scott was forced to explain, and later I aided in telling our mom.

We all thought it was over when Jackson left for London . . . but then there were Alphas, Hunters, a Darach, a Nogitsune, and Oni. Allison and Aiden were killed, and Isaac and Ethan left Beacon Hills shortly after.

Beacon Hills was crawling with the supernatural, and this was just the beginning.

* * *

"You always make us late," I complained from the backseat of Stiles' blue jeep as he pulled into a parking spot. "I have a biology test first period."

Stiles looked back at me through the rearview mirror, shutting off the car. "It's a long walk to school from your house, McCall."

I narrowed my hazel eyes at him. "Are you threatening me, Stilinski?"

"Nope, just making an observation." Stiles grinned, exiting the jeep.

"You do kind of drive like an old lady," Scott spoke up, pushing open the passenger door. After he got out, he folded his seat down and helped me climb out too.

"There's a difference between driving _responsibly_ and driving like an old lady," Stiles stated matter-of-factly, offering a hand to Malia as she began to climb out as well. She swatted it away, getting to her feet on her own.

"I'm with Joey," she said, slinging her bag over shoulder, and I grinned in triumph. "We have a Calculus quiz this morning, Stiles, and I need time to review. Lydia's notes don't make any sense."

"I'll come over tonight to help you study for the test tomorrow," he responded as we walked toward the front entrance of Beacon Hills High School.

"Hey, don't forget we have tryouts after school today," Scott said suddenly, reminding me that I would have to sit on the hard lacrosse field bleachers for two hours while he showed up the freshmen.

"Don't worry, Kira and I are being forced to attend too," Malia assured, seeing the unpleasant expression on my face.

Stiles raised a dark eyebrow at her. "Forced?"

"You guys have to stop letting Stiles drive," Lydia declared, meeting us at the doors before Malia could reply. "I've been waiting for twenty minutes."

Scott shrugged. "He won't listen to reason."

"_What_ is wrong with my driving?" Stiles exclaimed, dramatically throwing his arms in the air.

Malia laughed and pushed Stiles into their classroom, Lydia following behind.

Since Scott and I both had first period on the second floor, we continued down the hall and up the stairs together. We were about halfway up when two boys who had been going down stopped next to us. I could identify the blond-haired one, Garrett (he's attached at the hip with his girlfriend, Violet), but I didn't recognize the one with darker hair.

I looked up just in time to catch his eyes though, as they flickered from Scott to me.

I blushed.

"Hey, McCall, nervous about tryouts?" Garrett asked, a hint of a taunt in his cocky tone.

I felt my blush deepen significantly as the dark-haired boy gave me a slow once-over. I then resisted the urge to pull down my dress when his gaze lingered on my bare legs. When he raised his light green eyes back to mine, a gentle smirk touched his face. I responded with a shy smile, my cheeks burning.

"I'm the captain, Garrett," Scott replied in a polite manner. His voice brought me back to their conversation. "What do I have to be nervous about?"

Garrett only grinned, like he had knowledge of something Scott didn't, and clapped the boy with the light green eyes on the shoulder. "This is Liam Dunbar, he just transferred from Devenford Prep. He's trying out today, too."

"Hey, I'm Scott," Scott said.

"I know." Liam's tone sparkled with admiration. "I mean, everyone does, right? You made team captain as a sophomore."

Scott smiled, but didn't miss it this time when Liam's eyes slid over in my direction.

"This is my sister Joey," he introduced. Liam's full attention was back on me, and the fact that I could still feel the faint remainder of a blush wasn't helping me any.

"We're going to be late," I announced hastily, facing Scott. "And I have a biology test. We'll see you guys at tryouts."

I grabbed my brother's arm, pulling him along with me as I leapt up the last couple of steps.

* * *

"Why the _hell_ are you even worrying about this?" Stiles asked Scott as they walked out of the main building toward the lacrosse field, me trailing behind them. "You're still the captain. We have like, a hundred and seventeen million problems, and I promise you, our status on the team is not one of them."

Scott wasn't convinced. "Coach said all positions are open. _All_ positions, Stiles. How do _you_ interpret that statement?"

Stiles rolled his brown eyes, but didn't respond as we reached the field. On one side, there were a few boys – passing and running drills, but the other side of the field was what drew our attention. There was a masked boy in goal, his body tense as he clutched his lacrosse stick. Garrett and another player were hurling ball after ball at him, but he moved swiftly, catching each one.

"Who the hell is _that_?" Stiles demanded, eyes trained on the goalie.

My own eyes widened as he removed his helmet. "Liam," I said aloud, completely surprised at his abilities.

Stiles shot me a sharp look. "Who?"

"Liam Dunbar," Scott elaborated, gesturing at him with his stick. "He's a new transfer. We met him this morning."

I shifted my focus back to Liam, gazing attentively at him as he chatted with Garrett. With a tall, lean build, anyone could see that Liam was definitely an athlete. They switched to passing a ball back and forth, and I found myself watching the way Liam's muscles moved under his gray Nike pullover.

He happened to glance over in our direction, his light green eyes going right past Scott and Stiles to settle on me. He smirked lightly and I immediately looked away, my cheeks warming.

"What was that?" Stiles' tone was accusatory.

I crossed my arms nonchalantly. "What was what?"

"_Liam_," Stiles hissed, his words laced with disdain. "The way he just looked at you," Stiles took a glance over his shoulder, "the way he _keeps_ looking at you . . . I don't like it. I don't like _him_."

"Stiles–," Scott began.

"McCall, Stilinski, let's go!" Coach Finstock boomed. "We're running the mile! Let's go, let's go!" He blew his whistle at them, telling them to move faster.

I sighed and walked over to the bleachers, dropping onto a bench near the bottom. Kira and Malia joined me ten minutes later, taking a seat on either side of me just as the last of the boys finished running. Liam had come in first – somewhere around seven minutes – but he didn't stop to rest like the others. He went straight into push-ups.

Finstock praised him.

I then noticed the bench was shaking beneath us, and I looked at Kira, who was biting her lip and bouncing her leg as she stared out at the field. Malia met eyes with me before looking directly at Kira.

"What's wrong with you?" Malia questioned bluntly. "You reek of anxiety and it's very distracting."

"Yeah, what's going on, Kira?" I prodded in a gentler tone. In my peripheral vision, the boys were forming a line for the next part of tryouts – scoring a goal. Coach Finstock's motto? If you couldn't get a ball in the net, you couldn't play lacrosse.

Kira (vaguely) explained what happened between her and Scott after first period.

"What do you want it to be?" Malia asked.

Kira looked thoughtful for a moment before confessing, "More."

My attention was called back to the field by the sound of laughter. Stiles was walking back to the end of the line while Liam stepped forward and scooped up a ball. He smiled to himself before gliding forward, his arm arcing in the air as he whipped the ball toward the goal. It flew past the goalie and hit the net with force.

"Yes, Liam!" Coach Finstock cheered. "_That_ is what I'm talking about, people!"

Liam beamed and caught my eyes, my hazel clashing with his light green. I blushed (Jesus Christ, why couldn't I _stop_?) and Liam bit his lip before jogging to the end of the line.

Scott was up next, and he threw the ball the same as Liam had, but instead of going into the goal, it ricocheted off one of the posts with a _clink_. The boys broke out into laughter again, and I felt just as confused as Scott looked.

"Nice, McCall," Garrett taunted, still chuckling. Even though the blond-haired cretin wasn't looking at me, I still directed a scowl at him.

After Stiles ordered Garrett to shut up, the tryout proceeded. While Liam scored consistently – every time his turn came around, actually – Scott and Stiles _missed _consistently, each ball flying over or past the goal.

"Isn't the captain supposed to be one of the best players on the team?" Kira whispered, watching as another one of Scott's balls soared past the net. "Or good?"

"Yeah," I answered quietly, still trying to figure out what was going on with him. "He's supposed to be."

Coach Finstock abruptly called for a water break, which all the players took immediate advantage of. As everyone else headed for their drink or toweled off, Stiles brought Scott into a hushed conversation a few feet away, and I observed them as they talked. I was just about to lose interest when I caught a glimpse of Scott's glowing red eyes.

I followed his glare to Liam, who was being swarmed by some senior players.

I instantly pushed off the bench and stalked onto the field.

"What do the two of you think you're doing?" I asked as I joined them.

"Stay out of it, Joey," Stiles said dismissively.

"No, Stiles, I will not 'stay out of it'," I argued firmly, stopping him and Scott from walking away.

Scott sighed. "Joey–,"

"Are you planning on hurting Liam?" I cut to the point, not in the mood to listen to whatever bullshit they would try and spin. They exchanged a look, but remained silent. "_Are_ you?" I pushed.

"No," Scott answered quickly, locking eyes with me. "Of course not."

"Why do you care so much, anyways?" Stiles demanded.

"What do you have against him?" I countered, crossing my arms.

Stiles narrowed his eyes. "Don't you think it's a little strange how Liam caught every shot earlier?"

"He was in goal, Stiles!" I whisper-shouted. "He was the _goalie_, the balls aren't _supposed _to get past him."

"He didn't miss one_ single_ shot, Joey," he whisper-shouted back at me. "And, he didn't transfer from Devenford Prep – he was expelled."

My eyes widened in disbelief. "What did you do, _interrogate_ him?"

Before either of them could answer, Coach was blowing his whistle like a madman. I went back to my seat between Kira and Malia, while the boys huddled in front of Coach Finstock. I was positive that I was now emitting my own scent of anxiety as Coach ordered Scott and Stiles to cover goal for two-on-one's.

They complied, grabbing their helmet, gloves, and a longer stick. I bit my lip nervously as they shifted into a defensive stance, like a bull before it's about to charge. The whistle sounded, and Garrett ran toward Scott and Stiles. He pivoted around both Stiles and Scott, but at the last moment, Scott knocked his stick to the ground.

"That's how you do it!" Finstock was yelling. "That's how it's _done_!"

Player after player went up against the two, but Stiles and Scott shouldered them down each time.

And then came the next in line – Liam.

The anticipation in the air was almost palpable as he charged forward. He faked out Stiles, narrowly dodged Scott, and twirled, whipping the ball into the goal. The people in the stands behind us cheered, and I let out a heavy sigh of relief, dropping my head into my hands.

My moment of solace was short-lived.

"That was luck!"

I snapped my head up at Malia's shouting. She was standing now, shouting out to Coach Finstock. I hadn't even known she was paying attention.

I felt the panic grip me as she cupped her hands around her mouth. "Do over!"

"Sweetheart, there are no 'do overs'." Finstock laughed. "This is a tryout."

Malia wasn't ready to back down. "Ten bucks on Scott and Stiles."

"I'll take that action," Coach conceded. "Get back in there, Liam!"

Malia smiled happily and sank back down while dread enclosed me. This wasn't going to end well.

Liam looked more determined than I had seen him throughout the entire tryout as he stared down Scott, who looked equally determined.

I jumped as the whistle blew, and Liam rushed forward once again. Just like the first time, he faked out Stiles, but _un_like the first time, he didn't make it past Scott.

Collective gasps sounded as Scott rammed him, sending Liam over his shoulder, who hit the ground with a _crunch. _

Oh, God.

x

**A/N:** So, I decided to start writing this after Monday's episode, when we got to learn a little more about Liam (and because I have a crush on Dylan Sprayberry). I think he makes for a very interesting character, and I found myself wondering what it would be like for him to interact with a love interest . . . and BOOM. This was born. This story will mostly follow the episodes, with me adding in extra cute (and possibly comedic) scenes.

Review/follow/favorite if you'd like more!

- Ashley


	2. Contributions

chapter two:  
_no need for contributions_

* * *

For a moment, everything was still. Not a single person moved or spoke.

Then Liam cried out in pain, and it was like someone had pressed play on a paused movie.

I was on the field within seconds, standing beside my bewildered brother, who couldn't seem to comprehend what he had just done. I watched, feeling ultimately helpless as Liam groaned and rolled onto his stomach, struggling to get to his knees.

"Nobody move," Finstock ordered as he hurried over. "Don't touch him!"

"I'm okay, Coach," Liam tried to reassure, but I could hear the tight strain in his voice. "I'm alright."

I flinched when Liam yelled out in pain as Scott and Stiles helped him to his feet, slinging one of his arms around each of their shoulders.

"I think we should take him to the nurse," Stiles said, and Coach nodded in agreement.

"The _nurse_?" I echoed incredulously, all eyes shooting in my direction. My concern for Liam was the only thing keeping the self-conscious blush off my cheeks. "Stiles, he might have a broken ankle. He needs to go to the _hospital_."

"Yeah . . .," Stiles trailed off slowly, seeing I had a point. "I'll drive."

* * *

"We had a lacrosse accident. His name is Liam Dunbar and he might have a broken ankle," Scott was explaining to the secretary at the front desk of the hospital, alongside Stiles. Liam was leaning on the wall across from us, clenching and unclenching his fists as he stared pensively at the floor.

I hesitantly walked over to him, and before I could talk myself out of it, I grabbed his hand, keeping it from curling back into a fist. I laced our fingers together, and his head snapped up in surprise, his face only inches from my own. My cheeks became hot with color as his light green eyes locked with my mine.

I attempted a weak smile, slightly biting my lip out of nervous habit. "You're shaking," I said quietly, brushing my thumb over his knuckles.

Liam shuddered at the contact. "I'm working on it," he murmured, gaze fixed on my mouth.

"Kids?" a voice I would know anywhere spoke up.

"Um, hey, Mom," Scott greeted sheepishly, while I flashed an awkward grin and gave a small wave with my free hand.

Mom sighed in response, as if this situation had been inevitable.

Moments later, Liam was lowering himself into a wheelchair and clutching my hand as she briefly examined his foot.

"It's going to be okay, Liam," she said softly, glancing warily at me before wheeling him down the hall, forcing him to release my hand. I hugged my cardigan closer to my body, staring after them until they were no longer in my line of sight.

"I have to get going," I heard Stiles say behind me. "I promised to meet Malia and help her study."

"I remember," Scott said tonelessly, like he was detached from the conversation. "I want to check on Liam, anyway."

"I don't need to say 'this isn't your fault', do I?" Stiles questioned, and I whirled around.

"You're kidding me, right?" I exclaimed, narrowing my eyes as I divided a disbelieving look between them.

They both appeared to be somewhat surprised at my sudden outburst.

"Joey, what–,"

I cut Stiles off with a disgusted head shake. "I can't even _look _at the two of you right now, much less listen to how you're going to spin this to make yourselves feel better about what just happened."

I glared for a second longer before spinning on my heel and heading off in the direction Mom had taken Liam. It only took me a few minutes to find his room, and I lingered outside upon noticing the doctor was still with him. I caught the end of their conversation.

"Liam, remember what we always say: play smart, not hard."

There was a pause before Liam responded. "Are you mad at me?"

They ventured into more personal territory, and it dawned on me that Liam's doctor might not just be his doctor. I shouldn't have been eavesdropping, I realized guiltily, but I was already here, and I knew I wouldn't be able to build up the courage to come back if I left.

I waited for Liam's doctor-slash-step-father to leave the room, and I took a deep breath before I went it. Liam raised his eyes from his swollen ankle upon my entrance. My eyes softened as I intercepted his gaze.

"It doesn't hurt nearly as bad as it looks," he joked feebly, attempting to keep the mood light.

"Is it . . .?" I trailed off, not being able to bring myself to ask.

"Broken?" Liam finished with a sigh. "Yeah, it is."

"Is that all you know?" I questioned gently, taking a seat in the padded chair beside the hospital bed.

"For now," he said, and I blushed as he grabbed my hand with both of his. He pulled it into his lap, his thumbs running over my palm and knuckles, sending little electric sparks up my arm. "I won't know anything else until I have an x-ray done," Liam muttered, looking away from me. "I might be out for the rest of the season."

I let my eyes wander away as well, guilt attacking me from every angle.

"Liam . . .," I began slowly, gently touching my fingers to his jaw to have him look at me. He clenched it, bringing his eyes back to mine. "I'm so sorry."

"Why? You didn't break my ankle," he stated bitterly, and then after seeing my reaction, "sorry, that wasn't fair."

"It's okay," I amended quickly. "You have a right to be angry."

"Yeah," he agreed. "But not at Scott. I know this is my fault. Scott's captain of the team and I . . . I was in over my head."

I sent him a small smile. "Happens to the best of us."

He laughed in response. "Me more than others."

Sudden movement outside the room drew my eyes. Scott was there, and he inclined his head upon gaining my attention, silently gesturing for me to join him.

I huffed dejectedly and looked back to Liam, who was staring down at my hand in his. I retracted it. "I'll be right back."

He nodded, his light green eyes burning into me as I made my way across the room.

"Thanks," he voiced unexpectedly as I reached the doorway. I paused, casting him a questioning look. "For calming me down out in the waiting room," he explained, "and . . . keeping me calm in here."

I turned away, confident my cheeks were glowing pink. "You're welcome."

"Hey," Scott acknowledged me as I met him in the hallway. He was hesitant, carefully avoiding my eyes. "How is he?"

I sighed and crossed my arms. "His ankle is definitely broken, but he still needs an x-ray to know more. He could be out for the rest of the season."

Scott continued to look down at the linoleum floors. "The season that hasn't even started yet."

I felt my defenses give way to his remorseful expression. God, I was the worst sister on the planet. "I'm sorry for what I said earlier, Scott," I whispered, shamefully dropping my eyes to my ballet flats.

"It's okay, I understand why you said it," Scott began, his tone soft as we finally locked eyes. "You were worried about Liam."

"I was," I admitted sheepishly with a dainty shrug. "What you did was really irresponsible, not to mention out of character, Scott. You could have seriously hurt him, possibly putting him in that wheelchair permanently."

"I know," Scott replied quietly. "Being captain is important to me, but not as important as another person's life. There are enough people getting killed in Beacon Hills . . . I don't need to be making any contributions."

"People not power," I said, smiling faintly as I recalled what Ethan had once told Aiden. _Scott doesn't care about power . . . he cares about people._

Scott chuckled and my smile grew wider. Then Scott's ringtone was filling the silence that had stretched between us.

He dug it out, glancing at the caller ID before pressing it to his ear. "Hey, Lydia. Okay, slow down." I presented Scott with confused look as he stared at me with worried eyes. "I'm here. I'm at the hospital, too."

"What is it, Scott? What's wrong?" I asked after he hung up.

"Sean," he started urgently. "Sean Walcott. Do you remember what floor Mom said he was on?"

"Yeah, the top floor. She went to check on him after leaving Liam," I answered off-handedly. "Why, what did Lydia say?"

"Go back in the room," Scott said abruptly, backing away, looking like his mind was elsewhere. "Go back in the room and don't come out until I get back."

"Wait, Scott–,"

"_Go_, Joey!" he ordered and then ran off, leaving me alone in the empty corridor.

I simply stood there for a minute, attempting to process something of anything that had just unfolded before hastily pulling out my iPhone and dialing Lydia's number. I tucked a piece of my chocolate-brown hair behind my ear as I waited anxiously for her to pick up. I dialed a second time after it went to voicemail. After my third call went unanswered, I sighed and put my phone away.

Not knowing what to do next, I turned around, figuring I should listen to Scott and go back in the hospital room. I yelped in fright as I ran right into Liam's hard chest.

"You okay?" he questioned, steadying me.

I shivered as his large hands brushed down my arms. "Yeah," I breathed, stepping back a bit. "What are you doing out here?"

"I thought I heard something," he muttered distractedly, looking down the hall. "Did you?"

I followed his gaze, but saw nothing. "No," I murmured, confused. "I didn't hear anything."

I glanced in the other direction, gasping loudly at the sight of Sean, his mouth and t-shirt covered in blood. Liam paralyzed in the doorway, staring shell-shocked at the blond-haired boy as he bared his razor-sharp teeth at us.

"Back in the room," I stammered out, pushing frantically at Liam's chest. "Back in the room. Liam, back in the ro–," I screamed as Sean grabbed me around the waist, pushing me against the opposite wall. His hands went around my throat and I grasped his wrists as I struggled to get free.

I was dropped into darkness within seconds.

* * *

I heard a voice.

It was distant and I was unable to understand what it was saying.

My temple was against something cold, and I groaned as it throbbed painfully.

A hand touched my shoulder. "She hit her head after she passed out, but other than that, I think she's okay."

It was Mom. Who was she talking to?

"Joey."

_Scott_.

"Josephine, can you hear me?"

I slowly opened my eyes, blinking rapidly as their faces came into focus above me.

A fleeting image of bright white eyes flashed in my memory and I shot up, gasping for air. I realized I had been laying on the floor, unconscious.

"Joey, are you okay?" Scott asked, kneeling before me as I sat back against the wall. "What happened?"

"Sean," I said, my voice hoarse. "Sean, he–," My lips parted.

_I thought I heard something._

"What, Joey?"

"Liam," I managed, looking frantically between Scott and Mom. "I was with _Liam_. Where is he?"

My two family members spared a glance at each other.

"He's okay," Scott said hesitantly. "Well, sort of."

"What do you mean by 'sort of', Scott?" I demanded, panic stirring within me as two Deputy's passed us on their way to the elevator. "Can I see him?"

Mom kept me down when I attempted to stand up. "Honey, you need to be looked at before you go anywhere."

"Mom, I'm fine," I insisted.

"Just let me give you a quick examination and then Scott can take you home," she reasoned.

I begrudgingly consented, and fifteen minutes later, Scott and I were heading out to the parking lot, a helicopter hovering above the hospital.

"What's going on, Scott?" I asked, now taking notice of all the flashing police vehicles. "What happened while I was out?"

"I'll explain everything once we get home," he promised, tossing me a helmet as he swung a leg over his motocross bike.

I secured my helmet, climbing on behind him. We arrived at our house shortly, where Stiles was pacing on the front porch.

"I told my dad everything I could," he announced as soon as we reached him. Scott unlocked the front door, flipping on the lights as we followed him inside.

"Did you tell him about Liam?" Scott inquired anxiously.

My heart picked up at the mention of him. Had something happened to Liam?

"_You_ barely told me about Liam."

"_Wait_," I declared firmly, my head spinning. They both paused at the bottom of the stairs to look at me. "What's wrong with Liam?" The two juniors remained silent. "Where _is_ he?"

"He's upstairs," Scott replied quickly, and I drew my eyebrows together in confusion.

"Doing what?" Stiles questioned, now appearing to be just as puzzled as I was.

"Um," Scott stalled, as if searching for the right words. "Lying down."

Stiles and I glanced suspiciously at each other before trailing after Scott, who led us through his bedroom and into the adjacent bathroom.

We all came to halt in front of the shower. Stiles and I stared at Scott expectantly as he grasped the curtain. He shook his head once, as if he couldn't believe he was doing this, and pushed it open.

"Scott, what the _hell_?" I squeaked hysterically, at the same moment Stiles muttered, "Oh, no."

Liam was in the bathtub, bound in duct-tape and looking up at the three of us like we were Jason Voorhees about to take his head off with a chainsaw.

I groaned. Would this day _ever_ end?

x

**A/N: **I'm sorry if this was disappointing and/or boring. I actually had to cut this chapter in half because it was becoming too long, and I'm not a fan of cramming a bunch of events into one chapter. However, I do want to thank everyone who reviewed, favorited, or followed. I really wasn't expecting to get so much positive feedback, so I'm really grateful for it and I hope my story is keeping your interests.

I'd really like to know what you guys thought about the chapter, what you think about the characters and the relationships between them. Also, if you have any questions, you can leave it in a review and I'll answer it in chapter three!

Until my next update . . .

– Ashley


	3. Changes

chapter three:  
_changes_

* * *

Without uttering a word, Stiles reached out and slowly pulled the curtain closed as Liam continued to let out whimpers behind his duct-taped mouth.

I reluctantly followed Scott and Stiles as they moved back into the bedroom. While they sank down onto the bed, I leaned against the wall next to the doorway, across from them.

"So, you bit him?" I drew out, breaking the prolonged, tension-filled silence that had fallen over us.

"To save his life, yes," Scott justified.

"And you kidnapped him. Was that to save his life, too?" Stiles asked sarcastically.

"I panicked!" Scott exclaimed quietly, shooting him a 'what was I supposed to do?' look.

"Yeah, we can see that," Stiles mocked, gesturing between himself and me. "This isn't going to end with us burying the pieces of his dismembered body out in the desert, is it?"

Liam made a muffled sound of protest from the bathroom.

"He can hear you," I hissed.

"I don't really care," Stiles grinned. I scowled at him as he turned to Scott. "And as a reminder, this is why I come up with the plans. Your plans? They suck."

"I know," Scott replied. "Which is why I called you." He paused, swallowing. "What are we going to do?"

A few moments later – against my ignored objections – Scott and Stiles had managed to get Liam into a chair, positioning him in front of the bed. I had moved over to stand behind Scott, staying back against his open bedroom door as he had instructed.

Liam was no longer struggling, but his eyes were alight with anger and he was breathing hard, his chest heaving as he glared up at Scott and Stiles through his lashes. Studying him, I noticed Liam's eyes now looked to be more of a tiffany-blue color, instead of the light green I was used to. My heart pounded as he met my stare and narrowed his eyes, his arms flexing against his duct-tape restraints.

Oh yeah, he was livid.

"Liam, we're going to take the tape off your mouth," Stiles began calmly, and Liam looked back to him, huffing out a disgruntled breath. "If you scream, it goes right back on. If you talk quietly, it stays off. Got it?"

Liam hesitated, probably still contemplating whether or not to scream, before nodding in agreement.

"Oh, for God's sake," I muttered as Stiles and Scott gestured for the other to remove the duct-tape from Liam's mouth.

Not wanting to be here all night, especially when we had school in less than six hours, I stepped forward and kneeled down in front of him. Liam's bright eyes burned into me as I peeled the duct-tape away as gently as I could.

"Sorry," I muttered without meeting his gaze.

"Okay, Liam," Stiles continued as I moved back to my spot. "You've seen a lot of confusing things tonight, and more confusing things are going to happen because of the confusing things that happened tonight. Do you understand?"

Liam glowered. "Not really," he responded, his voice low with anger.

Stiles seemed content with this answer. "Good, that's good."

"I don't understand either," Scott said, dumbfounded.

"No one does," I chimed in, rubbing my forehead.

Stiles shot me a look over his shoulder before turning to Scott. "Maybe you should tell him," he suggested.

"Tell me _what_?" Liam demanded, his tone rising in frustration.

"Liam," Scott started gently. "What happened to you, what I did to you in order to save you . . . it's going to change you."

"Unless it kills you," Stiles added, obviously without thought. Scott and I shot him a glare. "Shouldn't have said that."

Panic began to mix with Liam's enraged expression. "What?"

He bowed his head, sniffling. It sounded like he was genuinely upset, but I couldn't shake the feeling that something was off. Liam wasn't the type of person that cried. He was the type of person who fought back.

I didn't voice my suspicions though, just continued to watch as Scott knelt down to be eye level with Liam.

"Hey, Liam, it's okay," he said softly. "You're not going to die."

"Probably not," Stiles corrected, kneeling down as well.

"_Stiles_," Scott and I both snapped in exasperation.

"Okay, possibly not," he amended.

"Would you just help me untie him?" Scott practically hissed at Stiles, most likely to keep him from scaring Liam further.

They effortlessly ripped the duct-tape, immediately freeing him. Liam kept his head down as he slowly rose.

"Liam, you okay?" Scott asked, his eyes worried.

"Yeah, we're really sorry about . . . this," Stiles apologized awkwardly.

Liam looked up at me for a second, his eyes still filled with anger. Before I even had the chance to register what was happening, Liam turned away and grabbed the chair, swinging it at Scott with surprising force. My brother fell to the ground as debris of wood flew, a sharp piece catching me across the cheek.

"Liam, what the hell is your–,"

Liam (quite effectively) cut Stiles off with a hard punch to the face.

He then turned in my direction, and I kept a hand on my bleeding cheek as I stumbled back into Scott's desk, attempting to put distance between us. Liam was unpredictable at this point, I had no idea what he was capable of.

Stiles and Scott groaned as they began to recover, and once Liam realized I wasn't going to stop him, he ran from the room. Scott and Stiles weren't as relieved as me – in fact, they weren't relieved at all as they scrambled up with crazed expressions, rushing after him.

I stayed in Scott's room, gently pressing my fingers to my cut until I heard yelling and tumbling. I hurried out into the hall and down the stairs, where Stiles and Scott were laying tangled up in each other, the front door wide open.

"Your plan sucked too," Scott told Stiles, all three of us staring out into the night.

* * *

"These plans of yours are getting progressively worse," I commented as Scott and I walked through the courtyard.

"We're just going to talk to him," he reasoned, stopping a few feet away from where the buses were letting students off.

"Scott, you bit and kidnapped him last night," I reminded slowly, desperate for him to comprehend those words and to realize how bad of an idea this was. "And now you're about to back him into a literal corner. He won't respond well to that."

Scott looked like he was about to reply, but then his eyes shifted to something over my shoulder, seemingly capturing his full attention. I followed his gaze to Liam, who was already heading toward the entrance of the school. I turned back to look at Scott, but he was gone as well.

I sighed. "Morons," I muttered under my breath as I headed to my locker.

I had been in the process of flipping through my history notes, double-checking that I finished the homework last night (I fell asleep in the middle of working on it), when Stiles and Scott appeared on either side of me.

I continued to look through my notebook without acknowledging them, not even remotely surprised by their sudden presence.

"So . . . it didn't exactly go as planned," Stiles began.

"I couldn't be less shocked," I mumbled.

"And we need your help," Scott finished, ignoring my sarcastic remark.

I slapped my notebook shut and divided an alarmed glance between them. "What do you mean?"

"Liam's bite healed," Stiles said. He allowed this information to set with me before continuing. "You have second period with him, right?" I nodded. "We need you to talk to him."

"And convince him to talk to us," Scott explained.

I raised a brow at him. "What makes you think he'll listen to me? He's just as angry with me as he is with you two," I stated, gesturing pointedly at the healing cut underneath my eye. "He didn't hesitate, Scott, not for a second before hitting you with that chair. He was playing you as soon as he started crying."

Scott shrugged, unperturbed. "He won't hurt you." He seemed confident in his response.

"You don't know that," I argued stubbornly. "He's lashing out because he feels trapped. He doesn't need another person forcing him into this new life, he needs space – time."

"Yeah, the thing is, Joey," Stiles spoke up. "We don't have _time. _The full moon is tonight_._"

* * *

After first period, I walked through the halls on my way to history, the class I shared with Liam, anxiously biting my lip at the thought of confronting him.

Forty-five minutes ago, post Stiles and Scott finally persuading me into their ludicrous plan, I had been on my way to biology. As I was going up the stairs, I passed Liam who was coming down. When my hazel eyes hesitantly locked with his bright blue ones, he had bared his teeth in a snarl. I gasped and quickly backed into the railing, terrified. Liam only glared at me before continuing his descent.

I couldn't help feeling dejected as I thought back to it. A mere twenty-four hours ago, we had been in that same exact position, where Liam and I were both happy. Now everything was different.

I was literally pulled from my thoughts, squeaking in surprise when someone wrapped a hand around my arm, yanking me into the empty classroom I was passing before I could blink. I was pushed forward, my books slipping out of my arms as I heard the door click shut behind me.

I spun around, only to immediately move back, banging my hip against a desk.

Liam folded his arms across his chest, raising an amused eyebrow at me. "Hey," he said simply.

"Hi," I replied cautiously, watching him closely. He was tense – agitated.

"What do you want?" he asked, and I cast him a quizzical look.

"What are you talking about, Liam? _You're_ the one who man-handled me in here," I pointed out, absentmindedly rubbing my arm where his hand had gripped me.

He narrowed his eyes at me, just like he had last night, except with less hostility. "I don't know how, but I heard Scott and Stiles talking to you earlier. From the second floor. So, I repeat, what. Do. You. Want?"

I took a mental deep breath before stepping away from the desk I was leaning on to step closer to Liam. "To try and explain _why_ you were able to hear our conversation from the second floor."

Liam scoffed. "And what do you know about it?"

"More than you!" I exclaimed, exasperated. "Scott and Stiles might be going about it in the wrong way, but they _are_ trying to help you, Liam. Something is happening to you, something you can't explain–,"

"Nothing is happening to me," he snapped, fixing me with a hard stare.

I took another tentative step toward him. "Not acknowledging it isn't going to make it go away," I said softly, gazing at him with sympathetic eyes. "Whether you like it or not, you're going to change and believe me, it's not something you want to experience alone. Just let Scott help you through tonight. You're a potential danger–,"

Liam's irritation had blazed into outright rage as he grabbed me by the forearms and spun me around, shoving me back against the classroom door in one swift movement. I gasped in pain as my back hit the thick wood. Liam leaned in close, his nose lightly bumping against mine as he growled. I shivered as his hot, angry breaths touched my lips.

"There is nothing wrong with me," he murmured, his tone low and threatening. I squeezed my eyes shut as he brushed his lips against my ear. "_Nothing_."

"Liam." My voice was barely audible, and I still refused to open my eyes. "Please let me go."

I felt him push away from me, his voice losing it's angry fire. "If you know what's good for you, you'll stay away from me, Joey."

When I opened my eyes he was gone, the door in the back of the room hanging open.

x

**A/N: **Honestly, I don't know how I feel about this one. The last two chapters didn't really show Liam's anger problems, so this is the point where we're going to actually get into the story. I also want everyone to keep in mind that Liam will change things. He'll change the relationship between Scott and Joey, between Joey and Stiles, basically he's just going to cause a bunch of chaos for the characters in general (including Lydia, Malia, etc.). As always, I want to thank everyone who's reviewing, favoriting, and following! I'll try to get the next chapter up by Tuesday!

And to answer my reviewer Lydia: I'm planning to have Joey and Liam kiss soon, maybe next chapter . . . maybe the one after. We'll see!


	4. Alpha's Intuition

chapter four:  
_alpha's intuition_

* * *

The late bell sounded, startling me out of my paralyzed state against the classroom door.

I briefly examined my forearms – purplish marks were forming where Liam's hands had been – before quickly collecting my books from the floor.

I hurried out into the hallway, noting that it was empty as I tried to calm my erratic heartbeat. I knew wherever Scott was, he'd be able to hear it – I didn't want him worrying about me when he should be focusing in class. I also didn't want him to have knowledge of what had transpired between me and Liam, even though I knew I wouldn't possibly be able to lie if he asked what had happened.

I let out a shaky breath as I reached the history classroom, anxiously pushing a piece of chocolate-brown hair behind my ear. I entered the room, mentally preparing an excuse as to why I was tardy. However, relief washed over me when I saw Mrs. Martin writing on the chalkboard instead of Mr. Peterson.

My eyes then moved magnetically to the back of the room, drawn to where Liam was seated, staring at me with an unreadable expression. Before a blush had time to surface on my cheeks, the door fell shut behind me with a soft _click_, and Liam winced while Mrs. Martin took notice of my presence.

She smiled warmly at me. "Josephine, what a pleasant surprise! I wasn't aware you took AP History, though I don't know why I assumed you didn't – you've always been a bright girl."

Liam's turquoise eyes were blazing into me and my heart was pounding in my ears.

I returned her smile weakly, attempting to come off as calm. "Nah, Lydia's just rubbing off on me. Sorry for disrupting, by the way."

"Oh, it's no problem, Joey," Mrs. Martin dismissed with a wave of her manicured hand. "I'm substituting for Mr. Peterson and was just copying down his lesson plan for today. Why don't you take a seat? I'm almost finished."

"Thank you," I said quietly.

It was only in that moment when I noticed the one unoccupied desk in the classroom was the one in the very back corner . . . next to Liam. I kept my eyes on my riding boots as I made my way back and lowered into the seat, carefully placing my books down.

Mrs. Martin began shortly after, reviewing what we had covered the day before, but my mind was elsewhere as I discreetly watched the restless beta beside me in my peripheral vision. His posture was tense, his leg was bouncing, and the veins in his arms strained against his skin with the tight clenching of his fists.

Abruptly, he shot out of chair, causing it to fall back and clatter loudly against the linoleum floor. Mrs. Martin stopped speaking while every eye in the room darted to the source of the noise.

"Mr. Dunbar?" she questioned with a look of concern.

Liam shouldered his backpack. He was sweating. "I – um, c-can I be excused?"

"Yes, of course –,"

Liam was already out the door before Mrs. Martin could finish, leaving her and most of the class bewildered at his strange behavior.

I was about to follow after him, but my phone buzzed in my pocket, startling me.

I quickly pulled it out, opening a message from Stiles.

* * *

When fourth period ended, I stopped at my locker and tugged on my brown leather jacket before heading out to the bus lot where Stiles had texted to meet him. I didn't know what he wanted to talk about – his text had been typically vague – but I _did_ know that he would freak and tell my brother if he saw the bruises on my arms (that had become more prominent over the last couple of periods).

I walked along the idle buses, surprised when I not only found Stiles, but Scott, Kira, Malia, and Lydia as well, all standing in a circle.

"I'm not sharing my basement," Malia was saying when I joined them.

"Hey," Stiles acknowledged me, as I filled the gap between him and Kira.

"Hi," I responded. "What's going on?"

"Actually, it's my basement," Lydia corrected, carrying on the conversation. "And my mom knows how you tore it up last time."

"Okay, she's still learning," Stiles defended lightly, distracting him from answering my question.

"How'd it go with Liam?" Scott asked, ignoring the trio as they continued to bicker.

I sighed and folded my arms. "I just made him angrier."

I was relieved that he didn't press the matter.

"We need to find a way to get him out to the lake house tonight," he said, addressing everyone now. "I was planning on using the boathouse to chain him up. The support beams should be pretty sturdy."

Kira frowned. "But how do we get him there if he doesn't trust us?"

"I say, if it keeps him from murdering someone, we just chloroform the little bastard and throw him in the lake," Stiles said.

Malia raised a hand. "I'm in."

"We're not killing or kidnapping him," Scott interjected.

"Then let's be smarter. We'll tell him there's a party and invite him," Lydia suggested.

"I'm sorry," Stiles cut in with an amused, yet dubious expression. "You're going to ask out a freshman?"

Lydia scoffed at the ridiculous notion, throwing her strawberry-blonde locks over her shoulder. "No, I'm done with teenage boys. But," she continued on, "if we're tricking a ninth grader, why not put to use the only one we've got?"

Simultaneously, five pairs of eyes fell on me. I stared back at them with an alarmed expression.

Oh, no.

Stiles spoke up before I could, glancing between me and the rest of our friends. "Joey? What – no. Not happening."

"What he said," I agreed, jabbing a thumb in Stiles' direction.

"Why?" Malia questioned bluntly, furrowing her brows at me. "You're pretty and charming."

"Liam certainly seems to think so," Lydia commented off-handedly, her eyes wandering around at the palm trees.

"Enough," Stiles groaned. "Please."

"Guys, I can't," I said apologetically. "He wants me to stay away from him."

"Joey, I would never force you to do something you're uncomfortable with," Scott began seriously. "But Liam trusts you. I could smell it on him last night whenever he would look at you. He may be angry, but his trust hasn't wavered. You remember what Isaac was like on his first full moon –,"

"Uh, vividly," Stiles chimed in. "He wanted to mame and kill me."

"–well, call it Alpha's Intuition or whatever, but I have a feeling Liam is going to be much worse."

"All the more reason for Joey not to do it, Scott," Stiles responded.

I was conflicted; Stiles had a good point. If Scott really felt that Liam was going to be more dangerous than Isaac was, I shouldn't deliberately put myself in that situation, especially taking into consideration how angry Liam already was. Plus, if Liam trusted me like my brother claimed, he definitely wouldn't after finding out I deceived him. However, I ultimately knew Scott was right – if we could keep Liam from hurting an innocent person . . . it was worth it.

"I'll do it."

* * *

The last period of the day had passed quickly and after the bell, I went to my locker, discreetly glancing down the hall every couple of seconds to see if Liam had arrived at his.

Once I finally spotted him, I nervously headed over, biting my lip.

"Hi," I greeted softly as I reached him.

Liam cast me a brief, uninterested glance before continuing to put his books away. He then proceeded to close his locker and walk away.

"Liam, wait," I pleaded. He stopped, but didn't turn to face me. "What have I done wrong? Why are you so angry with me?"

He whirled around, advancing toward me until he was mere inches away. "Do you remember what happened last night? Or are you suddenly suffering from short-term memory loss?"

"I didn't do anything!" I protested in exasperation.

"Exactly," he stated lowly. "You did _nothing _while your brother and his psychotic best friend duct-taped me to a chair, holding me against my will. The worst part? I actually like you and . . .," he shook his head, trailing off.

"Liam –," I started, but broke off as he stepped closer and cupped my cheek. A flustered blush warmed my skin at his overwhelming proximity. His thumb lightly brushed the cut under my eye, his tiffany-blue eyes glimmering. He seemed to be relatively calm now, so I seized the opportunity.

"Will you let me make it up to you?" I murmured as his gaze locked with mine.

He smirked gently, quirking an eyebrow. "What did you have in mind?"

* * *

"Since when do you own more party dresses than me?" Lydia questioned in a tone of disbelief, shuffling through the clothes in my closet as I finished up my makeup.

I pushed away from my vanity and dropped onto my bed. "Since you traded in partying for banshee-ing."

Lydia turned around and shot me a look, a sleeveless bodycon dress in her hand. It was a deep red color, and there was lace at the sweetheart neckline. She tossed it to me, then pulled out a cropped leather jacket and a matching pair of black peep-toes.

Five minutes later, after I had changed into the outfit, we headed downstairs where Kira was waiting. All three of us continued outside.

"Stop it," Lydia reprimanded as I tugged at the bottom of the dress. I thought I had a right seeing as it only came down to my mid-thigh.

"Scott and Stiles are going to kill me," I defended as we walked toward the driveway.

"Then I guess you're lucky that they already left," Lydia responded, unconcerned.

"Come on," Kira said, glancing down at the time on her phone. "We're supposed to pick Liam up at eight."

* * *

Kira pulled up in front of Lydia's lake house, removing her keys from the ignition as Liam and I slid out on opposite sides of the backseat. I glanced worriedly at him as I shut my door. He'd been edgy the entire ride over, always jumping at every sound and constantly rubbing his forehead as if he had a headache.

Liam waited for me as I walked around the car, allowing Kira to go on ahead of us. When I reached him, he interlaced our fingers and tugged me closer.

"Are you wearing perfume?" he asked.

I drew my eyebrows together at his random question, half in confusion, half in amusement. "No, why? Should I be wearing some?"

With a grin, he effortlessly pushed me against Kira's parked car. Then he dipped his head, and my whole body trembled as he lightly trailed his nose up my neck to my ear. "No, you smell good," he said quietly, before slowly walking backward and pulling me with him. "Like vanilla."

As we passed Lydia's car, Stiles' jeep, and Scott's motorbike, Liam seemed to notice something.

"Where is everyone?" he questioned, but continued up to the porch anyway.

"They're coming," I assured without missing a beat. "We're just early. Lydia needs help setting up."

I anxiously bit my lip as Liam nodded and pushed inside. He came to an abrupt halt at the sight of Scott, Kira, Lydia, Malia, and Stiles lined in front of the fireplace. He immediately spun around, but I moved against the door, shutting it with a small _click. _

Betrayal was clear in Liam's blue eyes as he dropped my hand.

"I'm sorry," I whispered sincerely, my gaze soft and apologetic.

He shook his head in disbelief before turning to face the others. "What the hell is this?" he demanded.

Stiles was the first to speak. "Think of it as an intervention. You have a problem, Liam."

"And we're the only ones that can help," Scott added, stepping forward.

It surprised everyone when Liam actually listened to what my brother had to say about the supernatural. Scott never specifically explained to Liam that he was transforming into a werewolf, but he did tell him about the rest of the pack. Liam's eyes flickered from junior to junior, confirming each of their supernatural statuses.

"And what are you?" he asked Stiles.

"Uh, for a little while I was possessed by an evil spirit," Stiles answered. "Very evil."

Liam nodded in mock interest, crossing his arms. "And what are you now?"

It was obvious that he and Stiles weren't particularly fond of one another.

"Better?" Stiles said with an uncertain expression, playing with his hands.

Liam then fixed his eyes on me. "And you?" he inquired, his tone a bit softer.

"Human," I informed quietly, and Liam looked relieved. "Completely and utterly human."

He stared at me a few seconds longer before spotting the chains and cuffs on the coffee table.

"Those for me?" he questioned.

"They're for me," Malia spoke up, allowing her eyes to flash an icy blue.

I couldn't see Liam's reaction, but he visibly tensed as he took a step back, nearly bumping into me. I placed a hand on his back to steady him.

"How'd you do that?"

"You'll learn," Scott promised calmly. "But first you need to get through the full moon."

"The moon is already out." Liam was hostile, but he was right – the full moon was like a spotlight against the dark background of the sky, and I could tell it was starting to affect him.

"And you're starting to feel something, aren't you?" Scott asked him, a sense of knowing in his tone.

"I _feel _like I'm surrounded by a bunch of psychotic nut-jobs. You guys are out of your freaking minds!" Liam cried as his voice rose to a shout. I pressed myself into the door behind me as the last of Liam's composure slipped away. "I don't know how you did that eye thing and I don't care! I'm walking out the door _right_ now and if any of you try to stop me, I swear to God I'm going to –,"

Liam cut himself off and winced in pain, clutching his head as he stumbled slightly.

"Liam?" I said, concerned. "What's wrong?"

"You don't hear that?" he asked, his voice still a bit loud. "Ah!" he yelled in the next moment, collapsing to his knees.

I immediately knelt beside him, running my fingers up and down his back as headlights flashed through the blinds of the window.

"Did you tell someone about this?" Lydia demanded.

"My friend Mason," Liam confessed between pants, glancing helplessly at me. "You said it was a party!"

"And um, who did Mason invite?" Stiles inquired.

Kira turned away from the window, glancing worriedly at us. "Everyone."

x

**A/N: **First and foremost, so sorry for the delayed update! I've just been really busy this past week - getting my hair colored, working on my summer projects, going school supply shopping, preparing for my beach trip on the sixteenth, etc. Second, I did cut this chapter a bit short (not much really happened), because I'm trying to condense 'The Benefactor' episode, but I didn't want to keep adding in line breaks. In my opinion, season four really starts to pick up after that episode, when Liam has accepted his new wolfy status and is working on adjusting. Also, I promise they will kiss soon, I'm just trying to find an appropriate time for them to do so!

As always, I want to send my gratitude to my readers who follow, favorite, and review! I never expected this story to really go anywhere . . . so I was pleasantly surprised with all the positive feedback. Keep it up, and I'll attempt to update sometime next week before I leave for South Carolina (even though the condo has wifi, I don't think I'll have much time for writing)!

PS, who else was majorly disappointed that Liam was absent from this week's episode?


	5. The Lake House

chapter five:  
_the lake house_

* * *

After Scott and Kira hauled Liam off to the boathouse, I helped Stiles with Malia. I had wanted to go with Liam, afraid if I let him out of my sight for a second something awful would happen, but Scott had ordered me to stay here, saying it was best.

Stiles shuffled Malia down the basement steps, while I shut the door behind us before following, immediately assisting him in chaining her to the wall. A knot formed in my stomach when I saw how torn the leather cuffs were – they weren't going to last much longer.

"Too tight?" Stiles questioned as he slipped one of them onto Malia's wrist.

Malia looked up at him, her face shifted. "Tighter," she growled.

Once we were confident her restraints were secure, we stood back up.

"I've got everything under control down here, Joey," Stiles said. "You should go and check on Lydia, make sure the party isn't getting too out of hand."

I cast a worried glance in Malia's direction before nodding. I instantly regretted my decision to leave them after I walked back upstairs, straight into the party. I had never realized how many people were in my grade until I saw them all in Lydia's lake house, stretched all across the room, filling every last square inch.

The music pounded in my ears as I moved about the room on the edge of the crowds of freshmen, desperately hoping to catch a glimpse of strawberry-blonde hair. I was swept into the mob of dancing teenagers moments later. I could barely hear my own thoughts over all the noise and everywhere I turned I was bumping into somebody.

Resolutely frustrated – and my anxiety building by the minute – I determinately elbowed my way through the mass of bodies to the kitchen that was surprisingly empty. I leaned back against the counter, dropping my head into my hands in an attempt to recuperate.

I wasn't sure how long I had been standing like that when someone touched my shoulder, the contact nearly giving me a heart attack. I removed my face from my hands to look up into the soft blue eyes of Garrett.

"Are you okay, Joey?" he asked, his hand sliding from my shoulder to my arm.

I wasn't, but I couldn't tell him why my thoughts were really spinning. Garrett might've behaved like an ass sometimes, but I knew him long enough to be aware of his more serious side.

I smiled slightly at him. "I'll be fine. It's just a little loud out there."

He laughed. "Yeah, no kidding. Who knew this many people were in our class?"

I grinned now, remembering I had thought the exact same thing earlier.

"You should smile more often," he said quietly, and being the socially awkward girl I was in the presence of an attractive boy, I blushed. However, before I could respond, a guy in a uniform-like shirt wheeled a keg into the room.

I stepped away from Garrett. "I'm sorry, I think you have the wrong address."

"Somebody in this place ordered it," he responded. "Besides, are you telling me nobody here wants to drink?"

I sighed. "How much?" I inquired, and Garrett moved behind me as the guy passed me a slip of paper.

My eyes widened at the price. Where was I going to get the money to pay for this?

I was relieved when Lydia entered the kitchen, her eyes immediately zeroing in on the keg. "What the hell is this?" she demanded of the guy – his nametag read 'Demarco' – and took the receipt from me. That's when she noticed the wine glass resting on her laptop.

She closed the thin electronic and muttered something about it being two thousand dollars as she dumped the glass in the sink. Then Lydia looked to the side, and the next minute she was rushing back out of the room, telling Demarco distractedly that she'd find some cash.

"Hey." Garrett's shoulder grazed mine, getting my attention. "I can pay for the keg."

"Garrett–," I started, stunned at his generosity.

"Don't worry about it," he dismissed, digging out his wallet.

My phone went off and I smiled gratefully at him before turning away to read the text from Kira.

_Liam's loose in the woods. Scott went after him. Don't let anyone go outside. _

"Everything alright?"

I swiveled around at Garrett's voice, almost bumping into him because of how close he was.

"I – uh, yeah," I stammered. "I actually have to go, though. Thanks for paying for the beer."

Without another word, I made for the back door on the other side of the kitchen.

"Joey," Garrett called as I grasped the cold handle.

I paused and looked over my shoulder at him, flicking my eyebrows up in question.

His expression was solemn as he gazed at me. "Be careful."

* * *

The first pressing matter I attended to was my shoes.

I went directly to Lydia's car, popped the trunk (where I knew she stashed her flats), and slipped a pair on. I carelessly dropped my heels in before going into the forest. I used to run the trails with Allison, so I was somewhat familiar with these woods, but in the dark all the trees and landmarks looked identical.

Despite my worry of becoming lost, I wandered further, keeping an eye out for any form of threat while simultaneously searching for Scott.

I stopped in my tracks at the sound of low growling. A branch snapped behind me and I spun around, only to be tackled into the leaves. Liam's claws dug into my shoulders as he held me down, his glowing amber eyes piercing into me.

"Liam, _stop_!" I shouted frantically over his snarling, turning my head away as he bared his canines.

The beta raised his arm, but Scott leapt from the trees and shoved him off me. Liam's claws narrowly missed my throat, cutting me across the collarbone instead. I gasped in pain and sat up, pressing a hand to my bleeding wound as Liam pinned Scott against a tree.

I watched with wide, horrified eyes as Liam snapped his sharp teeth at Scott, wanting to tear him open.

"Liam!" Scott tried desperately to connect to the wolf's human side as he fought him off. "Liam, wait! Stop!"

"What did you do to me?" Liam demanded in a growl, still struggling to attack Scott.

"Liam, stop!" I cried desperately. "_Please_!"

"This is your fault," he snarled, ignoring both me and Scott's words. "This is all your fault! This is all your _fault_!" he continued to repeat.

Suddenly a loud, high-pitched noise rang out in the distance and an arrow flew into the tree above Scott and Liam, bursting with light. Liam yelled in agony as it continued to flash, running off once it finally stopped.

Scott and I stared at Chris Argent in shock as he emerged from behind a large tree, wielding a crossbow. I was speechless as he crouched down next to me, slowly removing my hand from my collarbone to examine the gashes Liam left.

"You should have Deaton look at these," he advised.

"What are you doing here?" I questioned, still slightly stunned.

Chris helped me to my feet, glancing at Scott as he joined us. "Your brother requested my assistance."

"Wait," I laughed. "You actually got Scott's texts?"

Chris smiled and nodded.

"So, how do we catch Liam?" I asked.

"There's a clearing just north of here," Chris responded. "All you have to do is corral him there and the rest is taken care of."

Scott nodded. "What are you going to do?" he inquired.

"He's your beta, Scott. What are _you _going to do?"

Scott shook his head. "He won't listen to me."

"You have to use your own words, Scott," I said softly.

"Joey's right," Chris agreed. "He'll listen."

Scott was about to say something when a loud scream ripped through the air, echoing off the trees.

"Here." Chris handed Scott a button. "Go."

Scott met my eyes. "Head back to the house and have Stiles drive you to the animal clinic."

"What? No, Scott," I argued firmly.

"Joey–,"

"I'm not leaving Liam again," I stated in a tone of finality.

Scott sighed and nodded. "Okay, okay, let's go."

We reached the clearing minutes later, where Liam was on the ground, trapped in a square of ultrasonic emitters. Scott clicked the button Chris gave him, shutting off the transmitters and stopping Liam's screams.

Liam was panting, his eyes trained on the forest floor. He looked scared, confused, and ashamed. I took a step forward, my intention to try and comfort him, but Scott held his arm out, keeping me in my place.

"They can't know about this," Liam cried. "My mom, my stepdad – I can't do this to them again. I got kicked out of school and I deserved it," he continued to ramble, as if everything was flooding to the surface and he couldn't stop it. "The way they looked at me when they saw what I did to that car . . ." he trailed off, his voice breaking.

My throat burned as I suddenly felt that I would do anything to take Liam's pain away.

Scott attempted to calm him. "Liam, it's okay."

"They can't see me like this," he mumbled. "Like . . . like a –,"

"Like a monster," Scott finished somberly, understanding in his tone.

That's how Liam saw himself? A monster?

Scott's face hardened. "Liam," he said sternly, and his beta finally looked up. "You're not a monster. You're a werewolf."

I smiled slightly as Scott's eyes glowed red. He was getting a handle on this Alpha thing.

"Like me."

Liam simply stared up at Scott for a moment before his blue eyes abruptly flashed to that familiar, brilliant yellow. "How do you _control_ it?" he snarled wildly, his claws digging into the ground.

"You find an anchor," Scott explained calmly but urgently. "Something that means something to you."

Liam's eyes then flickered in my direction, his gaze piercing. My brother moved to stand slightly in front of me, in case Liam decided to lunge, but the action wasn't necessary. The color of Liam's eyes faded back to tiffany-blue, his claws simultaneously retracting.

"Are you okay?" Scott questioned, his expression wary.

Liam slowly rose, brushing off dirt and leaves, watching me the whole time, even as he responded to Scott. "I'm fine."

I furrowed my eyebrows as I stared back at him. Why was he looking at me like that?

"Did you find something?" Scott asked eagerly.

Liam glanced at him, then looked back to me. "Yeah," he replied. "I found something."

* * *

After the lake house had been cleared out and cleaned up, we all settled in, deciding to stay the night like we have so many times before. Lydia and Kira attended to my cuts, disinfecting them with alcohol. Once I was bandaged and had claimed one of the guest bedrooms, I tiredly changed into a gray V-neck and a pair of black yoga pants.

I had just finished brushing my teeth when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," I said, rubbing my eyes as collapsed down onto the edge of the bed.

Scott opened the door, dressed in more comfortable clothes just like me. He leaned in the doorway, folding his arms across his chest, his expression telling me he wanted to talk.

"Where's Liam?" I questioned, wanting to break the silence that had filled the space between us, but also because I was worried about the new werewolf.

"I left him in the boathouse," Scott replied. "He asked for some time alone."

"Is he–,"

"I don't want you around him anymore, Joey," he said abruptly, his eyes serious as they locked with mine.

I drew my eyebrows together, convinced I hadn't heard him correctly. "What?"

"I want you to stay away from Liam," he reiterated.

"Scott–,"

"This isn't a subject that's negotiable, Joey," he interrupted, his tone leaving no room for argument. His voice softened as he continued, "If I hadn't gotten there in time, he would've killed you."

I dropped my gaze to play with my hands, looking for a distraction. "It's not his fault, Scott," I replied. "He can't control it."

"Exactly," Scott said. "And until he _does _learn to control it, you need to keep your distance."

_It's not fair_, I wanted to scream in frustration. _None of it is. He didn't ask for this, Scott. You did this to him. And if you hadn't . . . _

What _could_ Liam and I have had if Scott hadn't bitten him? If Peter hadn't turned Scott in the first place and all of us would've remained ignorant of the supernatural? Would Allison, Aiden, Boyd and Erica still be alive? Would Jackson and Isaac still be here? Would I have nightmares? Anxiety? Paranoia? Would I still leave the house after dark?

As always, I nodded in compliance to Scott's request, keeping my thoughts to myself.

* * *

I walked despondently toward the entrance of the high school on Monday morning, cupping a hand over my mouth as I yawned.

Scott had dedicated his weekend purely to Liam, while I had dedicated mine to Stiles and his father after a new murder surfaced, the name of the girl taken right off the hit list Lydia had recovered using her Banshee abilities. In the process of organizing the last of the information last night, Stiles and I had fallen asleep at the police station – me on a desk and Stiles in a chair.

Deputy Parrish and Sheriff Stilinski woke us up, and while the Sheriff talked with Stiles, Parrish dropped me at the school.

I took a quick glance over my shoulder to see the patrol car still lingering there. I knew Deputy Parrish was suspicious – Stiles and I had foolishly left everything out for him to see when he walked in – and probably concerned about me since he continuously asked me questions on the ride over. He seemed like a genuine person, and I was somewhat comforted knowing he was a part of the police force, knowing he had Sheriff Stilinski's back.

Lydia intercepted me at the front doors, her critical gaze sweeping over my disheveled appearance.

I held up my index finger as I passed her. "Don't."

"What?" she questioned innocently, following behind me as I headed toward my locker. "I wasn't going to say anything."

"Oh, God," I said, turning to her. "Do I really look that bad?"

The strawberry-blonde shook her head in dismissal, handing me her cosmetic pouch. "Just touch up a little."

I did as Lydia advised, quickly disappearing into the nearest bathroom. I dabbed some concealer under my eyes, coated my eyelashes with mascara, swiped some light blush onto my cheeks, and applied a dusty rose colored balm to my lips. I then ran my fingers through my hair, attempting to tame my messy waves as best I could.

Deeming myself presentable, I was about to walk out when my phone vibrated in my purse. I pulled it out, glanced at the screen, and hesitated for a moment before opening the message from Liam.

_Can we talk? _

It buzzed again before I could put it away.

_Joey, please._

I sighed before typing a response, asking him when and where. His reply came within seconds.

_Boys locker room in 10._

* * *

**A/N: **I don't exactly know if this counts as a cliffhanger, but . . .

Anyway, I know there was a lack of Liam and Joey interaction in this chapter (except for the part where he tried to kill her of course), but this one really wasn't about them specifically. A lot of things that happened in this chapter set up the framework for events that will happen in future chapters, such as that moment between Garrett and Joey, the conversation between Joey and Scott, etc.

In other news, I broke 200 followers! Words cannot even express how grateful I am to all the people who read this story and send me feedback. Keep it up!

To my reviewers:  
Lydia: I actually didn't dye my whole head, haha. I have dark brown hair, so I just get some light brown/blonde highlights to give it some dimension and color.  
ThespianKid: Wow, that's a strange coincidence! South Carolina is beautiful state (I love the license plates, they're so pretty and actually, that might be a weird things to say)! Thanks for reviewing!


	6. A Walking Time Bomb

chapter six:  
_the walking time bomb_

* * *

I entered the locker room cautiously and with reason. More tragedies had happened in here than I could count on both my hands.

The door shut softly behind me as I braved forward, walking between the rows of lockers without making a sound.

"Liam?" I called out, but received no answer.

Three more beats of eerie silence passed before my phone sounded, ringing sharply in the quiet room and nearly giving me a heart attack. I quickly switched it to vibrate, desperate for the loud noise to stop, and pressed it to my ear.

"Hello?" I answered, realizing belatedly I had forgot to check the caller I.D.

"Joey, hey," responded the deep voice of Derek Hale.

I readjusted my purse strap uncomfortably on my shoulder. The relationship between Derek and I had always been complicated. Neither Scott nor I trusted him in the beginning, but while Scott and Derek grew close over time, I remained sort of estranged. I didn't doubt the fact that Derek would do anything for me, but the off feeling I got from him the moment we met hasn't really gone away, and I knew Derek sensed the apprehension that surrounded me every time we were in the same room; the way my heartbeat would give away my fear that something wasn't right.

"Derek?" I questioned, confused as to why he would be calling me of all people. "Is something wrong?"

"You tell me," he replied, in his typical Derek fashion. "I'm heading down to the high school right now. Scott asked me to see his beta. Liam, right?"

My pulse skipped as I moved out into the hallway, a fair distance away from the locker room, where there was better reception. I was afraid I hadn't heard him right. Derek's track record with lacrosse players was long and didn't end well. His tendency to terrorize was something I believed he inherited from Peter.

"Why?" I asked immediately. "What are you two planning?"

"Relax, Jo," he said. "We're just conducting a little experiment."

His cryptic flare was also something he received from Peter.

I drew my eyebrows together. "What is that supposed to mean, Derek?" My tone was slightly accusing.

Derek was speaking on the other end of the line, but I wasn't paying attention to what he was saying as my eyes caught sight of Scott up the hall, maneuvering toward me.

"I have to go," I said distractedly before hanging up.

"Joey–," Scott began, obviously having eavesdropped on my conversation with Derek.

"What did you ask Derek to do?" I demanded angrily. "God, Scott! Don't you think Liam's been through enough lately?"

Scott sighed. "It's the only way to know."

"Know _what_?"

Scott looked reluctant, and he hesitated before responding, "To know how severe Liam's anger is. Stiles showed you what Liam did to his teacher's car, right? He told you that's why Liam was expelled?"

"Yes, but do you really think Derek is the right person to test his anger?" I asked warily, my mind already spinning with worried thoughts.

"Do you know someone _else_ who can be so impassively infuriating?" Scott countered.

Well, he had a point.

I was thankful that most of the hall had cleared out when an echoing growl came from the locker room.

"And that's my cue," Scott muttered, disappearing inside.

A few moments later, the door whipped opened, banging against the wall near where I was standing. Liam stormed out, dressed in workout clothes and not looking the least bit happy.

"Liam!" I called after him, completely disregarding the fact that I was supposed to be keeping my distance. I struggled to match his quick pace as he continued down the corridor. "Liam, please wait!"

He didn't stop walking and he kept his eyes forward, but he did slow down, allowing me to trail beside him.

"What happened with Derek?" I questioned quietly, wondering what the former alpha could've possibly done this time to make the new werewolf so upset. You'd think Derek would be out of tricks by now.

Liam stopped abruptly, turning to face me with hard eyes and an angry expression. "Did you know he was going to do that?"

My lips parted in surprise as I nervously stammered for the right way to explain. "Yes, but – I mean, not exactly. I –,"

Liam shook his head and sighed deeply, dismissing my distress. "I'm sorry. I –," he shook his head again, clenching his jaw. "I'm worked up, and I-I guess I just needed someone to take it out on."

"Is there something else bothering you?" I inquired softly, now noticing he seemed rather anxious. He kept glancing away and shifting his backpack from shoulder to shoulder. Derek was an expert when it came to thoroughly disturbing someone, but he couldn't have made Liam this distraught.

"The scrimmage tonight," he admitted, his words rushed. "We're playing against my old school, Devenford Prep."

Now I understood why he was so rattled. I felt sympathy for him; he had too much to worry about for a fifteen-year-old.

I gently placed a hand on his arm, attempting to put him at ease. "Don't let this get to you, Liam. You'll be fine."

"Yeah well, I'm glad somebody thinks so," he muttered, apparently finding something about the linoleum floors very interesting. "Because I'm not so sure." He suddenly looked up, meeting my gaze. "You're coming, right?"

I nodded, casting Liam what I hoped was a reassuring smile. "Of course. I wouldn't miss it."

He tried to smile back at me, but I could tell it wasn't entirely genuine.

* * *

Liam had calmed down considerably throughout the day, to the point where I really _did_ believe he would be fine at the scrimmage. I had even stopped worrying about him completely until after the final bell, when Mason had so intelligently informed him that the Devenford Prep bus was pulling up outside. All the work Liam had put into being calm was wiped away and replaced by anger as he slammed his locker closed, storming off toward the front of the school.

Mason and I shared a concerned look, immediately taking off after Liam, who strode toward the Devenford bus with determination.

"Liam, wait!" Mason called after him as he burst through the entrance doors, the two of us following closely behind. "No, no, no! _Liam_!"

Liam ignored Mason, continuing on his warpath toward the unloading lacrosse players.

"Brett!" he barked at one of them who was just stepping off the bus, his voice filled with more hatred than I ever thought it was capable of holding.

The tall boy he had singled out stopped where here he was, allowing Liam to approach him and the rest of his team.

"Oh, here we go," Mason muttered under his breath as we came to halt a few paces behind Liam.

"This isn't going to end well, is it?" I asked him, noting Brett's defensive stance and unwelcoming expression.

Mason sighed. "It never does."

I bit my lip in worry as Brett raised an expectant eyebrow at Liam.

"I just wanted to say," Liam began, tension rolling off him in waves, "have a good game."

Liam's last four words stunned me, and while he extended a hand toward Brett, I exchanged a confused glance with Mason. I felt pride for Liam; he was exhibiting progress. Maybe he really would be fine on the field tonight.

Instead of accepting Liam's attempt at peace-making, Brett laughed and cast a glance around at his equally amused teammates before returning his green eyes to Liam. "That's cute, Liam. Is that what they told you to say in Anger Management?" he mocked. "Apologize and everything's fine?" Brett then took a threatening step closer to Liam, staring him down. "You demolished Coach's car."

"I paid for it," Liam ground out angrily.

"Yeah, you're going to pay for it," Brett promised lowly. "We're going to break you in half out there," a corner of his mouth edged up, "and it's going to be all your fault."

I quickly moved up next to Liam and tugged on his arm. "Come on, Liam," I said quietly.

Brett's eyes shifted to me and I met his gaze cautiously, looking up at him through my lashes. His eyebrows furrowed faintly as he stared back at me.

_What? _I wanted to ask, but before I was able, Scott abruptly appeared on the other side of Liam and pulled him back by the shoulders. Stiles wedged himself between us and the Devenford players, doing what he did best – diffuse tension-filled situations with nonsense ramblings.

"Hey, what's going on prep students?" he greeted them with enthusiasm, drawing Brett's attention away from me. "Welcome to our little public high school, how are you doing? I'm Stiles," he said, even sticking out a friendly hand. Brett, however, stared blankly at him, and Stiles replied with a sarcastic, "That's a firm handshake you got there. Uh, we're very excited for the game tonight, but um, let's keep it clean. No rough stuff out there, okay? Alright, see you on the field."

After finishing his little spiel, Stiles turned and motioned for Scott to go. Brett glanced at me once more, and I glared at him before heading off in the direction Scott and Stiles had gone with Liam.

I caught a glimpse of them going around the corner, toward the locker room, the closest secluded area. I pushed through the door just as they shoved Liam against the shower wall, Stiles switching on the faucet.

I stood off to the side, nervously biting my bottom lip as I looked between the locker room entrance and the boys.

I flinched when Liam growled loudly, thrashing wildly as his eyes flashed yellow and his fangs became visible.

"Joey, get back!" Scott shouted over both the running water and Liam's inhuman noises.

I wanted to move back; I knew this was a dangerous situation, and I knew now that Liam was in fact _dangerous_, but my legs wouldn't comply. I stood there, shell-shocked as Liam continued to try and struggle out of their grip.

"Are you calm yet?" Stiles questioned, allowing the new beta some slack. Liam roared loudly in response and I involuntarily stumbled away, tripping over some lacrosse sticks.

Within moments of this happening, Liam calmed down and Scott and Stiles released him. His bright blue eyes, swirling with guilt, flickered to meet mine as he collapsed back against the shower wall across from the three of us.

"That car you smashed, I thought you said it was your teacher's," Scott said to Liam, whose gaze became transfixed on the tiled floor.

"He was also my coach," Liam admitted, playing with his hands. "He benched me for the entire season."

"Why?" I asked hesitantly, not sure if I even wanted to know.

Liam looked reluctant to answer. He didn't meet my eyes. "I got a couple red cards."

"Just a couple?" Stiles pressed, his tone disbelieving.

Scott knelt down to be eye level with Liam. "You have to be honest with us. What else happened?"

"Nothing," Liam muttered. "I got kicked out of school. They sent me to a psychologist for an evaluation."

"What did they call it?" I inquired gently, and he finally looked up.

"Intermittent Explosive Disorder."

"I.E.D.? You're _literally_ an I.E.D.? That's great," Stiles stated, sounding bitterly amused by the acronym Liam's disorder formed. He gave Scott an extremely sarcastic thumbs-up. "You gave superpowers to a walking time bomb."

I cast him a sideways glare for his unnecessary commentary.

Scott didn't acknowledge Stiles' remark. His focus was on Liam. "Did they give you anything for it?"

"Risperdal," Liam answered. "It's an antipsychotic."

"Well, this just gets better, doesn't it?" Stiles interjected.

"Stiles," I warned.

"But I don't take it," Liam went on.

"Obviously."

"_Stiles_," I snapped at him, in tone that clearly said 'back off'.

"One of the side effects is drowsiness," Liam explained, looking pointedly at Stiles. "I can't play lacrosse on it. It makes me too tired."

"Okay, I think you should sit the game out," Scott suggested. "Tell Coach your ankle is still bothering you."

"No," Liam argued quickly, getting to his feet. "I can do this." He caught my eyes, holding my gaze. "Especially if you're going to be there."

"It's not just about the game, Liam," I admitted softly. "I think you should really consider just staying on the sidelines for this one."

Liam stepped toward me, but Scott pressed a hand to his chest, not allowing his beta to get too close. "What are you talking about?" he asked.

"We think the person that killed Demarco," I started hesitantly, glancing at Stiles and Scott before continuing. "Is on the team."

Liam's eyebrows furrowed. "Who's Demarco?"

"The guy that brought the beer to Lydia's lake house. He was beheaded, you know," Stiles trailed off, sliding his index finger across his neck.

"We think the person who ordered the beer . . . killed Demarco," Scott told him.

My eyes abruptly darted to my brother. They hadn't filled me in on that part. While Scott didn't acknowledge my rising heartbeat, Liam narrowed his eyes at me.

"What is it?" Scott questioned, looking between us.

"I don't know who ordered the keg," Liam began when I remained silent, "but I know who paid for it."

"Garrett," I breathed, the true realization hitting me like a freight train. Garrett was an assassin. Garrett killed innocent people for money._ Garrett killed people. _

"Joey, are you okay?" Scott asked, his voice touched with worry. I was sure my pulse was skyrocketing.

_Garrett killed people. _

I shook my head in disbelief, attempting to remove the thought from my head. "I-I'm fine. The game's starting soon and I um, I told Mason I would sit with him, so I should probably go find him."

My words came out more rushed than I had intended them too, and I refused to meet Liam's burning eyes.

_Garrett killed people. _

"Okay, we'll see you before the scrimmage?" Scott asked.

I nodded distractedly and turned, hastily exiting the locker room with the same three words circulating in my mind. As I stepped just outside the door, I bumped into the person haunting my thoughts.

"Woah, sorry, Joey." Garrett laughed, steadying his backpack on his shoulder.

My eyes were immediately drawn to the lacrosse stick poking out, and I swallowed nervously.

"Why were you in the boys locker room?" he said next, an amused sparkle accompanying his question.

Some more players milled about us to reach the locker room, jostling me slightly in the process and serving only to make my anxious state more noticeable.

Despite my rising panic, I laughed faintly and flashed the blond an easy smile. "I was just wishing my brother good luck, in case I didn't get a chance to before the game starts."

"Good," Garrett replied as he moved past me, lowering his voice. "He'll need it."

My throat tightened at the underlying meaning.

_Garrett killed people._

* * *

**A/N: **I apologize profusely for not getting this up sooner! I know I've been saying this a lot lately, but it's true - I've been super busy! I'm not at home all day anymore, so I'm still readjusting to my new shortened schedule. I've had an abundance of homework, plus a few quizzes to study for over the past couple of days. My boyfriend (I know, shocking I've actually managed to get one) also plays soccer, and I've been going to his games and scrimmages. Basically, I haven't had much time to write.

So, back to things story-related, how would you guys feel about a love triangle between Brett, Liam, and Joey? Liam would still be the main love interest, but I would just throw Brett in there occasionally to stir things up because a jealous Liam is an attractive Liam.

Finally, I just want to express my gratitude once again to all of you readers. I've broke 80 reviews and I'm nearing 300 followers! You guys are just amazing and it makes me so happy that my little fanfiction is so well-liked. I'm going to start working on the next chapter tonight, and I'm aiming to have it uploaded by Saturday or Sunday, so keep an eye out!

On another note, who's excited for the season finale? I can barely contain my excitement.


	7. Beacon Hills vs Devenford Prep

chapter seven:  
_beacon hills vs. devenford prep: werewolf style _

* * *

"I still don't get this," Malia complained, slapping her hands down onto her open Calculus notebook in frustration. "I will _never_ get this."

"Not with that attitude," Lydia quipped from her desk, lazily spinning around in her chair to face Malia and me, sprawled out on her bed.

The two juniors looked to me for my input, and because I didn't like to get involved in the trivial matters between them, I held my hands up in surrender. "Don't look at me. I'm in Algebra 2."

Lydia sighed in a resigned manner while Malia groaned.

It was quiet for a moment as the strawberry-blonde rubbed her temples and the were-coyote dropped her head in defeat. I studied Lydia's room, noticing for the first time the picture of her and Jackson resting on the corner of her dresser. I lowered my eyes, feeling as if just looking at the photo would taint the happiness it held.

The shrill ring of the phone sounded, startling all three of us. Lydia glanced at Malia and I before swiping it off the doc and leaving the room with it pressed to her ear.

"Stiles is worried about you, you know," Malia said, breaking the silence that had fallen over us. She didn't look up at me as she nonchalantly flipped through her math notes. "Scott is too."

"Why? What do they have to be worried about with me?" I'd think I would be the last matter on their _things-to-worry-about_ list.

Her brown eyes met mine as she said, "Liam."

I looked away. "Liam," I repeated, while pushing up off the bed because I suddenly felt like I couldn't sit still. "What does Liam have to do with –,"

"I never told you this, Joey," Malia began, cutting my question short. "But during the lacrosse tryouts – the same day you met Liam – I could smell the emotions coming off of him every time he looked at you. His scents were so strong they overpowered everyone else's."

I stared at her, drawing my eyebrows together in both confusion and curiosity. What exactly was she getting at?

She sighed, throwing down the pencil she had been fiddling with. "My point is, Liam wanted you before Scott bit him. He wanted you bad, Joey. His feelings for you were already established before he turned. And right now, those feelings have been heightened to a degree that he might not be able to control."

I leaned back against Lydia's desk, folding my arms. "What does that _mean_, Malia?"

"It means that no matter what Scott says or does, no matter what happens with the deadpool or the assassins . . . Liam won't be able to stay away from you," she replied. "If he's been fighting his feelings all this time – and I suspect he has – it won't be long before he acts on them because he may not be able to stop himself from doing so." Malia then paused, looking at me warily. "Scott asked me not to tell you, but you've always been honest with me, so I think I should show you the same courtesy."

I could only stare at her as all this new information sent my mind reeling.

"We have to go," Lydia announced as she rushed back into the room, tossing the phone down to grab her sweater and car keys.

Malia was up in a flash. "What's wrong?"

"It's Meredith," the strawberry blonde responded, her expression worried yet determined. "She wants to see me."

* * *

On their way to the police station, Lydia and Malia dropped me at the lacrosse scrimmage, right on the edge of the field. Malia met my eyes, giving me a knowing look right before the car pulled away.

"Joey!" I heard someone call, and I whirled in the direction of the voice, my hair brushing back against my shoulders with the faint wind. Through crowds of spectators and lacrosse players, I spotted Mason, his hands cupped around his mouth.

"Joey, over here!" he called again, now waving his arms in the air.

I waved back, letting him know I saw him, before making my way down the field to where the Beacon Hills players were lingering around the benches, preparing for the game. I noticed Scott, Kira, Stiles, and a few other players in maroon jerseys that I recognized. I even spotted Garrett – essentially_ everyone_ except for a certain bright-eyed beta.

I cautiously maneuvered through the Devenford Prep team, careful not to bump into any of them as they dressed and joked around with one another. I hesitantly looked up at Brett as I passed him. He glanced back down at me, but said nothing as he unfolded his green uniform t-shirt.

"Hey," Mason greeted when I reached him, a look of relief on his face. "For a minute there, I thought you weren't coming."

I smiled. "Would've missed me that bad, Mase?"

"I would have," a voice spoke lowly into my ear.

I immediately swiveled around, startled by Liam's sudden appearance. He smirked gently at me, his blue eyes bright under the field lights. A pink blush surfaced on my skin despite the cold weather, and I looked down at my riding boots as Malia's words ran through my thoughts. I felt Liam's questioning gaze burn into me, but before he could say anything, Mason spoke up.

"So, you going to kick some ass tonight or what?" he asked.

"Oh, yeah," Liam answered, his focus now on Brett, who was in the process of gearing up. "Definitely."

While strapping on his shoulder pads, Brett glanced over in our direction, his eyes meeting mine. A snarl left Liam's lips, and Brett smirked briefly at us both before looking away again.

Mason laughed. "Checking out Brett? Fastest way to piss Liam off. He practically bit my head off earlier for doing the same thing."

Liam rolled his eyes at his best friend, and I muttered, "I wasn't checking him out."

I then touched Liam's bicep (it was innocent, I swear) in an attempt to gain his attention. "Don't do anything stupid."

"I can take him," he assured me.

"I don't care," I replied. "I don't want you to hurt him."

"Why are you trying to protect him? He wants to destroy me," Liam reminded, raising his eyebrows in a pointed gesture. "If I don't hurt him, he'll hurt me first."

To be honest, I didn't care if something happened to Brett. My main concern was Liam, and I knew if he shifted on the field and actually hurt somebody, he wouldn't ever forgive himself, no matter what kind of anger he was feeling right now. I couldn't let him live with guilt like that. I wouldn't.

"Then play smart," I suggested, eager for him to change his mindset. "_Smart_, not hard, remember?" His eyes softened slightly in response, and I continued, "You can be better than him, Liam. Be the bigger person."

His gaze held mine for what seemed like forever, his expression searching. "Okay," he agreed quietly.

I gave him a warm smile, letting my hand trail lightly down his arm. "Okay."

"Seriously, Mason?" Liam demanded, the grin abruptly slipping off his face as he glared at Mason, who was openly staring at Brett with a dazed look in his eyes. "_Again_?"

Mason only shook his head and laughed before walking off toward the bleachers.

"I should probably go too," I said.

"Wait, what about Garrett?" Liam asked anxiously.

"Don't worry about Garrett. Scott has your back out there."

"Dunbar!" Coach Finstock boomed. "Let's go! I said _asses on the field_!"

"Okay, Coach!" Liam called back.

"You can do this," I reassured, repeating his own words back to him.

He nodded, and even though I wasn't entirely convinced that _he _was convinced, I turned to head up the bleachers. I had only taken a step away when Liam grabbed my arm, stopping me in my tracks. I ignored the way his hand seemed to burn my skin.

"Stay close by?" he whispered.

"I'm not going anywhere, Liam."

He nodded once more and slowly released me. I spared Liam one last concerned glance as I climbed up to the seats Mason had saved for us.

"Can you two please just _do it_ already?" Mason groaned, sliding over to allow me room to sit.

I looked at him sharply. "_What_?"

"You and Liam," he explained in a casual tone, watching the players take their respective positions on the field. "There's obviously sexual frustrations there. Well, on his end at least."

Before I could even start to comprehend Mason's words or contemplate what they meant, the whistle sounded and the scrimmage began. The ball quickly fell into the possession of Devenford, and my attention was floating all over the field as I attempted to keep track of Liam, Scott, Kira, _and_ Stiles, while also trying to keep an eye on Garrett. So far, nothing seemed overly suspicious or out of the ordinary.

My gaze fell on Brett as the ball was passed to him, and my eyes followed him down the field as he maneuvered swiftly toward our goal. The ball was sent sailing into the net within seconds. Mason and I moaned in disappointment as the first point of the night went to Devenford Prep.

In the next play, Scott faced Brett in the draw for the ball. The referee blew the whistle, and Brett swiped it from the grass before I could even blink. He soared down the field, and Liam headed straight for him. However, before he could reach Brett, two opposing players intercepted him. My hazel eyes widened as the two taller boys slammed into Liam, sending him to the ground.

Liam, being a werewolf, recovered from the hit quickly, whipping off his helmet as he stood up. He threw off his gloves next, and my breath caught as he angrily launched himself at the two players. Before Liam could harm his old teammates, Scott and Stiles blocked him, pushing him back as he vigorously struggled against them.

"Liam," I whispered under my breath. His head turned slightly in my direction, and I knew he'd heard me. "Calm down. _You can do this._"

I bit my lip as Liam closed his eyes and took a deep breath. A sigh of relief left me when he opened them again a moment later and calmly pulled away from Scott and Stiles. Obviously hearing what I said to Liam, Scott cast me a grateful nod, and I nodded back before taking a glance at Brett, who had observed the entire altercation with an amused expression. He and Scott exchanged a look before both teams set up for the next play.

The game continued with Stiles lining up against a Devenford player that had to be twice his size. The whistle sounded, and I don't know how Stiles had managed to scoop up the ball before the other player, but I cheered loudly as he ran off with it. He passed to Kira, who was light on her feet as she maneuvered down the field, effortlessly weaving through Devenford defenders. The crowd – Mason and I included – shouted joyously when she scored, earning Beacon Hills their first point. Unfortunately, the idea had been for Kira to pass the ball, not shoot it, which led to her being taken off the field.

The scrimmage carried on, and while neither scores went up, the tension in the air rose to almost a palpable degree as the night went on.

Liam soon found possession of the ball, and although I felt excitement course through me as I watched him rush toward the Devenford Prep goal, I also felt a sense of panic. Liam was practically a moving target with that damn ball.

My fear was justified as Brett and Garrett seemed to come out nowhere, colliding violently with Liam. A collective gasp left the crowd as the three lacrosse players tumbled to the ground.

Liam yelled out in pain, and I snapped into action without hesitation, jumping down the bleachers as fast as I could.

"Kira, did you see what happened?" I questioned frantically as I joined her on the sidelines. "Is Liam okay? Did Garrett hurt him?"

"I don't know," she said softly, both of us surveying the chaos on the field. "It happened too fast. I don't think anyone saw."

Scott and Stiles brought Liam to his feet, and the three of them formed a small semicircle off to the side of everyone. Liam met my gaze after a moment, nodding at me with a small smile, and I instantly felt calmer. He hadn't been seriously injured. Regrettably, I couldn't say the same about Brett, who was still lying on the ground and moaning in agony. The standby paramedics lifted him, his arms going around their shoulders.

After Brett was carried off, the scrimmage came to a halt while the players, coaches, and spectators began to readjust to the aftermath of his injury. Scott, Stiles, and Kira talked quietly beside me as I watched Liam, who was having a conversation with Coach Finstock a few feet away.

Coach patted Liam on the shoulder before walking over to consult with the coach of the Devenford Prep team.

"I'm out for the rest of game," Liam said when he reached us. He stood beside me and clenched his jaw, the disappointment evident on his face.

"I'm just glad you're okay," I told him quietly, the words leaving my mouth before I could stop them. A light blush rose on my cheeks.

Liam looked down at me, his blue eyes shimmering and a slight smirk touching his face. My mind wandered back to the way he had looked at me when we first met. I remembered the way he bit his lip during tryouts. I remembered the way he shivered in the hospital when I had ran my thumb over his knuckles. I remembered his bright blue eyes fixed on my mouth . . .

"What are you going to do?" Kira asked Scott, her voice yanking me out of my Liam-clouded thoughts.

Scott shook his head, looking at a loss for words. "I don't know," he replied truthfully. "Something's still not right, we're still _missing_ something."

"Yeah, but what could it be?" Stiles questioned.

As if on cue, my iPhone vibrated, and I pulled it from my pocket to be met with a message from Lydia. I opened it without hesitation and clicked on the attached image.

"Guys," I said, not being able to tear my eyes away from my phone screen. "Lydia just sent me a text. She broke another third of the list."

"Am I on it?" Liam asked immediately, leaning closer to look at the screen. I hoped he couldn't hear the way my pulse jumped as his warm breath brushed my ear.

"No," I responded quietly, relief washing over me as I scrolled down the list without seeing 'Liam Dunbar' and an adjacent money amount. However, I froze upon noticing a name I hadn't expected. A name I recognized. "But someone else is."

"Who?" Stiles inquired anxiously.

Liam, spotting the name as well, exchanged a worried glance with me.

I slowly looked over toward the others, panic filling me once again. "Brett."

* * *

**A/N: **Oh my goodness guys, the finale gave me so many Liam freaking feels, okay. Also, I apologize _again _for making you wait so long for an update. I'd really like to know what you guys thought of this chapter. Was it good? Bad? What did you like about it? What didn't you like about it? What do you think Malia's little speech meant, hmmmm?

And for next chapter, do you guys want Joey to go into the locker room and get involved, or stay on the field with Liam? Some people want Joey to be more involved in the action, but some people think it's more realistic that she's not apart of everything, so I need to know what you guys think! Also, another question I've been getting lately is when Liam and Joey are going to kiss. I wasn't entirely sure in the earlier chapters, but I _do_ have a place I would like to put their first (they're going to have lots of "intimate" moments in this story, don't you worry).

As always, I'd like to thank everyone and anyone who reads this story. The feedback I've gotten is truly phenomenal. Like, I've surpassed 300 follows, 200 favorites, and I'm three reviews away from breaking 100! I cannot accurately describe in words how grateful I am! _Keep it up guys! _


End file.
